For each other
by Kuny
Summary: Eu poderia fazer um pedido agora. 13: let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes. 14: Sutura. Coleção de drabbles e ficlets sobre ZeroYuuki e YuukiZero.
1. Manias

_A mão de Yuuki fechou-se sobre o tecido de sua blusa. Era como se ela procurasse um apoio. Uma certeza._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight não me pertence. Eu estou tentando me contentar em pegar emprestados o Zero e o Kaname.

Esta é uma coleção de drabbles sobre o shipper ZeroYuuki/YuukiZero, de Vampire Knight.

* * *

_Manias_

Yuuki não percebia, mas as suas mãos agarravam a manga da blusa dele com força, como uma garantia de que Zero não saísse dali.

Os olhos do rapaz se fixaram no rosto dela, que se contraía em preocupação. Ele pousou a mão sobre a cabeça da garota, bagunçando um pouco os fios castanhos e lisos.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou a lugar algum."

_Porque era ao lado de Yuuki onde ele queria estar._

* * *

**N.A:** Não sei se alguém reparou, mas, às vezes, em situações tensas, a Yuuki segura a manga da blusa do Zero. Daí o título da drabble. E elas, no geral, vão ser pequenas mesmo.

Obrigada a quem dedicou um pouco de tempo lendo a fic. Obrigada a Soph (\o/), pela betagem.

Kissus,

Kuny.


	2. Olhos

_Yuuki via o vampiro._

_Mas ela podia enxergar Zero._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ...Sem comentários. Vocês já sabem mesmo.

Esta é uma coleção de drabbles sobre o shipper ZeroYuuki/YuukiZero, de Vampire Knight.

* * *

_Olhos_

"Zero... seus olhos estão cor de sangue."

Ela já havia visto aquilo nos olhos de outros vampiros. Muito mais vezes que gostaria.

Mas a sensação que tomava conta dela diante daqueles orbes era diferente. Não lhe vinham à sua mente lembranças assustadoras, como acontecia diante de outros olhos, tão sedentos por sangue quanto os dele.

Vinham-lhe imagens de Zero, das patrulhas, das conversas, das pequenas brigas.

...E talvez fosse por isso que Yuuki não sentia medo.

"_Os olhos de um vampiro deviam ser assustadores..._

_...Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar para esses olhos."_

**

* * *

N.A:** _Shura Shun, Mioko-Chan, Suki Kuran_ e _Soph_! Muito obrigada!

Kissus,

Kuny.


	3. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Na verdade, VK me pertence. –trovões e risadas maléficas ao fundo-

...Ok, não pertence não.

Esta é uma coleção de drabbles sobre o shipper ZeroYuuki/YuukiZero, de Vampire Knight.

* * *

_Máscara_

A toda hora, ela sentia medo. Sua mente estava tão engolfada por dúvidas, incertezas e perguntas, e não havia respostas para nenhuma delas.

Era como estar em um lugar escuro e ser incapaz de achar uma saída. Aquilo a assustava.

Então, ela se fazia de forte. Ela fazia isso para fingir que estava tudo bem. Ela não queria que ninguém se preocupasse. Mas, mais do que aquelas pretensões altruístas, ela queria proteger a si mesma, mentir e enganar a si mesma.

E não podia contar com a ajuda de ninguém para resolver os seus problemas. Se fizesse isso, era como se o medo, que ela fingiu por tanto tempo que não existia, se solidificasse.

Entretanto, nenhuma daquelas falsas defesas funcionava com ele.

Porque Zero conhecia cada pedaço dela e fazia com que a sua máscara caísse.

"Você não precisa fingir que está bem na minha frente, Yuuki."

Ela ainda sentia medo. A mão, ligeiramente maior, envolvia a dela, que tremia. Ela contou tudo a ele. O medo, de fato, apareceu. Estava lá, sempre esteve.

Mas estranhamente já não era tão assustador quanto antes.

* * *

**N.A:** Esta é uma ficlet, mas é pra compensar, já que as drabbles estavam muito pequenas. (Mentira, na verdade não tinha como tirar 83 palavras e ficar com 100 pra virar drabble, a fic iria se perder. ;D E também era pequena demais pra ser lançada fora da coleção.)

...Obrigada ao pessoal que está lendo os drabbles.


	4. Fora de alcance

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight não me pertence. Mas o Zero é outra história.

Esta é uma coleção de drabbles e ficlets (sim, agora ficlets também) sobre o shipper ZeroYuuki/YuukiZero, de Vampire Knight.

* * *

_Fora de alcance_

Yuuki o segurava com força.

Era infantil acreditar naquilo – pensar que ele não iria para longe somente por estar segurando-o. Zero era muito mais forte que ela, e a maldição que recaíra sobre ele também.

_E ainda assim_, Yuuki o segurava com força.

Porque, um dia...

...Zero iria para um lugar onde seus dedos não podiam mais alcançá-lo.

**

* * *

N.A:** Drabble paralela à _"Manias"._ Inspirada no drabble "Mãos", de "Um toque de realidade" de Nandinha Shinomori.

Gente, desculpem o atraso, era pra eu ter postado esse semana passada. Tudo culpa das provas.

E obrigada à Shura Shun e ao pessoal que está lendo as drabbles. E se vc chegou até aqui e quiser deixar um review, será muito bem-vindo!

Kissus,

Kuny.


	5. Futuro

**Disclaimer:**Se eu tivesse direitos sobre VK, eu seria uma pessoa (mais) feliz, o Zero já estaria com a Yuuki, e não escreveria fics. _Se_.

* * *

"Onde tudo nos quebra e emudece,

Onde tudo nos mente e separa."¹

* * *

_Futuro_

Quase era a palavra que melhor os definia.

_Respirações em contraste. Narizes se roçando. Tudo o que ele precisava era acabar com aquela distância entre os seus lábios._

"_Mas, e depois?", era o que ele se perguntava._

_E ele sabia que não haveria depois._

"_...Me desculpe. Esqueça, Yuuki..."_

_Zero afastou o seu rosto. Aquilo era o melhor para os dois._

Quase era o que eles eram e o que eles poderiam ser.

* * *

(1) "Terror de ter amar", de Sophia de Mello Breyner Andresen.

**N.A:**A primeira vez que eu li o capítulo 24, eu surtei. "_Como assim o Zero não beijou a Yuuki?_", era o que dizia a minha fangirl interior. Mas pensando melhor, esse realmente seria o jeito Zero de fazer as coisas. Mesmo que não tenha beijo.

Ah, e desculpem pela demora. Realmente não tive tempo.

Agradecimentos à Suki Kuran, pela review fofa. E, claro, para Soph, a escrav--quero dizer, a beta querida de plantão.

Kissus,

Kuny.


	6. Gatilho

_Puxe o gatilho._

* * *

Suki Kuran, Rukia Karine, e a todos que têm acompanhado; obrigada. Desculpem pela demora, mas como podem ver, a coleção continua!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight pertence a cruel Matsuri Hino. (Ela adora deixar a gente em dúvida...)

* * *

_Gatilho_

A Bloody Rose está a centímetros do vampiro.

Os olhos, embaçados pelas lágrimas, ainda tentam procurar algum vestígio _dele_ naqueles olhos vermelhos. Suas mãos tremem – tremem pela promessa, pelo que passou, pelo que deveria ser feito.

O vampiro então mostra suas presas. Ela paralisa. O vampiro a ataca.

Não há pensamentos coerentes.

_Sangue_ - a arma dispara, como que respeitando a vontade de seu antigo dono, protegendo-a, e logo em seguida cai sobre o chão.

Ela grita. Sua garganta, seus olhos chamam e procuram desesperadamente por _ele_.

A Bloody Rose está, agora, a centímetros de... _Zero_.

**

* * *

N.A:** Espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Mas como a Soph disse que não ficou, então vou acreditar nela. Qualquer coisa, é só me perguntar e culpar ela, certo?

Espero que tenham gostado! ;)


	7. Mentiras

_Vai ficar tudo bem..._

* * *

Obrigada a _Louise Cypher_, _Shura Shun_ e _Flying Mushroom._

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight não é meu. WOW. Sim, eu sei que é uma grande revelação para vocês.

* * *

_Mentiras_

Ele já não sonhava.

Quando fechava os olhos, via sangue, cadáveres, Ichiru, _aquela mulher._ Então, acordava - pelos seus próprios gritos e pelos gritos dela.

Yuuki encontrava-se ao seu lado, à beira da cama, os olhos castanhos apreensivos. Ele estava pálido e ofegante.

Aquela não fora a primeira vez; Zero vinha tendo aqueles pesadelos frequentemente. Yuuki ficava junto dele até que ele adormecesse, e, quando era acordada pelos seus gritos, corria apressadamente em direção ao quarto do garoto, permanecendo ali quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Yuuki então pegou a mão dele entre as suas. Ele tremia.

"Calma, Zero... Vai ficar tudo bem..."

E aquilo não passara de um sussurro. Mas Zero se agarrou àquelas palavras com força, como se não houvesse – e não havia – outro suporte no mundo.

.

.

.

Ele não sonha.

Os olhos estão fechados, mas ele não sonha. Ele os mantém cerrados porque não quer ver. Há vermelho em demasia, e na verdade ele está se afogando em vermelho, respirando vermelho. E quando ele tenta subir, escapar daquele mar, não consegue - a gravidade o mantém inerte.

De repente, há dor. Inicia-se no peito e se espalha, como um veneno. Mas ele consegue mover-se agora. Num primeiro instinto, procura por ar, vai até a superfície. Respira. E ouve gritos. Ouve desculpas entre soluços e lágrimas.

E apesar das pálpebras pesadas, ele abre os olhos.

Yuuki chorava e chamava por ele. Ela o vê, e pede perdão, pede que ele não morra.

E então ele se lembra. Ele voltara a ser Zero. Há um quase sorriso em seu rosto. Ele agradece a Yuuki, que quando ouve tais palavras, desespera-se ainda mais.

Zero junta suas últimas forças. Enquanto uma de suas mãos toma a de Yuuki, ele leva a outra até o rosto dela. Percebe que sua mão está tremendo, mas não sabe dizer se é Yuuki ou ele próprio.

Ele está cansado. Sente seus olhos querendo fechar-se. Ele sente falta das palavras que antigamente acalentavam seu sono, sente um aperto em seu peito – e ele sabe que nada tem a ver com o tiro que havia recebido.

E então ele sussurra as mesmas palavras que Yuuki lhe dizia:

"_Vai ficar tudo bem..."_

**

* * *

N.A:** Ainda estou um pouco impressionada. Teve algo dessa coleção que saiu de uma página do word. /o/

Ah, sim, e a primeira parte do ficlet se passa quando o Zero começa a morar com a Yuuki e o diretor.


	8. Culpa

_Queimava._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight não me pertence. E já se esgotaram todos os meus disclaimers (pouco) criativos.

* * *

_Culpa_

Fogo. Os olhos de Zero eram irrevogavelmente vermelhos. Por mais que não parecesse, sempre havia vermelho disperso no lilás.

As chamas cercavam a ele e a Yuuki, para então os consumir em pecado e sangue. No dia seguinte, Zero podia ver, sobre o pescoço de Yuuki, a marca feita de quando ela o salvou de ser ainda mais lacerado pelas brasas.

A queimadura fora em Yuuki, mas era Zero quem sentia arder uma dor intensa em si.

* * *

**N.A:** Obrigada, de verdade, a _Flying Mushroom_ e a _Mah_ pelas reviews, e também a quem anda acompanhando as drabbles. E claro, a _Soph._ Duh._ (insira um emotion feliz aqui)_


	9. Ardil

_Porque sou eu quem vai te matar, não é?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** O de sempre.

* * *

_Me abrace._

__

* * *

Ardil

Zero sempre a carregava consigo, aonde quer que fosse, e ainda que inconscientemente.

Ela era uma arma, uma rosa sangrenta. Nascera de uma promessa, e sempre o lembrava disso, para que ele a levasse também.

Mal sabia Zero que era somente nesses momentos, envolta pelo seu casaco e pelo seu corpo, que era quando ela ficava mais próxima do seu coração.

* * *

**N.A:** Sim, adoro _muito_ os temas _promessa _e _arma_.

Agradecimentos à _Louise Cypher_, _Miko Nina Chan_, _decoy-b_, _Mah, Temari-chan _e, como de praxe, à Soph.


	10. Eternidade

_De tudo ficou um pouco.¹ Do meu medo; do teu beijo._

_Da promessa. Do abraço ficou um pouco. F__icou um pouco de você em mim._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Blábláblábláblá. Entendeu? ...Eu sabia.

ATENÇÃO: Esta drabble contém spoilers do capítulo 46 do mangá.

* * *

"Eterno é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundo, mas com tamanha intensidade, que se petrifica, e nenhuma força jamais o resgata."²

* * *

_Eternidade_

Zero era efêmero. Ele iria morrer, mais rapidamente que outros.

Ele era um instante. E um instante acaba.

_O beijo fora um instante._

A respiração dele batia em suas bochechas, a boca dele estava sobre a sua, e suas mãos acariciavam o cabelo dela.

Yuuki não se moveu; não fechou os olhos. Teve medo de fazer um único movimento. Teve medo de que, se o fizesse, tudo terminaria.

Então acabou.

Um abraço, uma promessa e a distância. Eles se afastavam, agora.

Contudo, Yuuki ainda podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Fora apenas um instante, mas não se dissipava. Não desaparecia.

* * *

(1) e (2) De Drummond. =)

**N.A:** ZeroYuuki. Mesmo com o capítulo 46, com o final de Guilty. (o/)

Feliz Natal atrasado, e Feliz Ano Novo para vocês!

Reviews são bem-vindas. (L)


	11. Juntos

_"Remind me that we'll always have each other,  
When everything else is gone" ¹_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight pertence à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Mas mesmo agora, você está aqui, não é?

* * *

_**"primeiro dia **_**juntos**_** no colegial"²**_

Olhou a foto.

Era verdade. Não importava que Zero fosse um vampiro. Não importava que ele não tivesse contado nada à ela, porque agora ela estaria ali por ele.

E ele estava indo embora. Ela tinha que ir atrás dele; tinha que alcançá-lo.

_É verdade, não é_, ela pensou, enquanto pegava a arma e corria, _nós sempre estivemos juntos._

_Eu sempre estive ao seu lado._

*

Por não ter um passado, Yuuki dava muito valor às lembranças.

Zero, entretanto, era exatamente seu oposto.

"Melhor cuidar disso logo. Vai ficar com marcas."

Ele olhava para seu pescoço. Para dois pontos.

Lembranças eram dolorosas para ambos. Mas ela as valorizava, porque eram elas que diziam quem você era.

Aquele era um vestígio de dor. Sua, que era de um instante; dele, que não cessava, por não aceitar o que ele próprio era. Ao mesmo tempo, era uma marca de amizade; de que um dia ele contara com ela, e que ela conseguiu fazer tudo o que podia. De que nunca estiveram tão próximos. _De que estiveram juntos_.

(Se perguntara se algum dia iria olhar para aquela cicatriz e se sentiria triste; mas era por Zero. E Zero era importante.)

Yuuki pousou os dedos sobre o pescoço. Não como se tentasse esconder aquela visão dele; mas como se, ao tocar ali, de repente ela sentisse tudo o que aquela marca significava.

"Eu sei."

E ela sorria.

*

Pousou o porta-retratos, apertou a rosa em resina nas mãos. Sorriu. Era hora de ir ao encontro de seu irmão. Antes, porém, mirou-se uma última vez no espelho.

Dedos sobre a pele. A imagem, o passado, cada memória que a fazia.

Nas duas vezes, deixou a foto para trás - mas Zero estava com ela.

* * *

¹ Dig, do Incubus. Recomendo.

² Frase escrita na foto de Yuuki e Zero.

**N.A:** Voltei. ;) Não sei até quando. Mas obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado; vocês merecem biscoitos, com certeza. ;)


	12. Bom dia

_Mesmo rejeitado, o chocolate continuava sendo doce._

* * *

Obrigada a _giseledute, Luna P. Tsukino, Sáh, Ane Whitlock Malfoy _e_ TUka-chan e NAty-chan_.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight pertence a Matsuri Hino.

_

* * *

_

Bom dia

_"Eu sei, é o amor que ninguém mais vê_

_É bom te ver sorrir"_

Shindou sempre chegava em cima da hora, embora acordasse cedo. Também saía relativamente cedo do dormitório em comparação aos outros, mas ficava ali, do lado de fora, como se estivesse esperando alguém. De fato, esperava - mas não era uma amiga, como todos pensavam.

Dez minutos antes que o sinal tocasse, ele estava lá. Muitas garotas pensavam que ele ia ao dormitório feminino apenas para pertubá-las com a lembrança de que ele era o monitor, e que elas não podiam sequer chegar perto da turma da noite. Obviamente, tratava-se de um ledo engano, como uma das consequências pelo fato de Kiryuu-kun ser -, bem ser _simpático._

Então, alguns minutos depois, aquela garota - Wakaba-san, se ela não se enganava - saía e o cumprimentava. E aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que o via ser cordial, a despeito de Kiryuu-kun continuar ostetando aquele ar reservado em torno de si.

E então, _ela_ saía. Cabelos bagunçados, apressada, às vezes com o café da manhã ainda em mãos. Pedia desculpas somente para sua amiga - para o outro monitor, Kurosu-san reservava algum comentário sobre o insuportável mal humor matinal dele, se não suspeitasse que aquilo fosse crônico. Ele devolvia na mesma moeda, e provocavam-se até que Wakaba-san os lembrasse de que chegariam atrasados.

Era _aí _que Shindou via - o lado que ele demonstrara quando salvou-a daquela queda no Dia dos Namorados, quando levou uma colega anêmica até a enfermaria.

De repente, toda a defesa dele caía por terra - ...por _ela_. Por um instante, as sobrancelhas franzidas dele abrandavam-se; os olhos sérios ficavam mornos. Ele não sorria; mas nunca ela vira o rosto dele com uma expressão tão gentil.

Será que apenas ela via? Certamente, a monitora via também - talvez não nesses momentos, mas muitas outras vezes mais que ela. Ficava feliz por ser uma das poucas pessoas que percebia aquele lado dele. E, sendo sincera, doía um pouco também. Balançava a cabeça, como se aquilo pudesse afrouxar o nó no peito. Então dirigia-se a eles, cumprimentava-os - e sempre ficava surpresa ao ver que Kiryuu-kun respondia. De novo, era uma das raras ocasiões em que o via cortês, ainda que continuasse fechado. Shindou dava-lhe um sorriso. Tudo bem; por enquanto, contentava-se com um "bom dia". Era um começo.

**

* * *

N.A:** Para quem não lembra, Shindou é a única garota (com exceção das fangirls de VK - XD - e a Yuuki) que se apaixona pelo Zero. Foi salva por ele no Dia dos Namorados, e até tentou dançar com ele no baile. Gosto dela.


	13. let's just pretend

_Faça um pedido agora._

* * *

**let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes**

_ ""Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_ I could really use a wish right now."_

"Eu... tenho medo do meu _passado_, Zero. O que pode ter acontecido de tão horrível...? Por que não consigo me lembrar?"

Ele ficara surpreso, embora de certa forma já soubesse daquele fato.

Mas era a primeira vez que Yuuki lhe admitia aquilo.

Sabia que o passado também a atormentava. _O que será que era pior?, _às vezes ele se perguntava. A certeza de uma história terrível, como a sua, ou desconhecer a própria vida?

Ele não saberia dizer.

Ao seu ver, a história de Yuuki lhe parecia tão manchada de sangue quanto as primeiras memórias que ela possuía. Entretanto, sabia que não se resumia apenas a isso. Percebia que Yuuki se perguntava, principalmente, o porquê de estar sozinha, num mundo de neve. Que se indagava se havia sido uma criança indesejada. Contudo, Yuuki não tinha nenhuma resposta definitiva em mãos.

E mesmo lhe parecendo impossível diante de todas as evidências, Zero desejou que fosse algo bom. Ou pelo menos, o menos doloroso possível para ela. Mas sendo como era, incapaz de expressar esses votos em palavras, simplesmente abrigou Yuuki e seu choro ao redor de seus braços.

Muitas vezes, Zero pensara naquilo, também. Quando Yuuki recuperasse as memórias, o que aconteceria? Será que ela ainda permaneceria na Academia Cross? Será que ainda ficaria ao lado dele?

_Será que ele iria perdê-la?_

Sentiu-se egoísta por pensar assim. E percebeu, para sua própria surpresa, que ele também tinha medo do passado dela.

_O que você diria_, ele se perguntou, abraçando-a mais fortemente, _se soubesse disso?_

Mas ele, ao contrário de Yuuki, nunca admitiria isso a ela. Quis ter lhe dito que a aceitaria, independentemente de quem que ela fosse, que estaria ao seu lado.

_(...E novamente não fora capaz)_

Apenas abraçou-a.


	14. Sutura

_E então eu deixei uma rosa para você.  
_

* * *

**Sutura**

_""Canta para mim, qualquer coisa assim sobre você  
Que explique a minha paz_"

Tinha doído um bocado. Menos, porém, que a marca registrada antes no seu pescoço. E ele não demonstrou nada. O tatuador ficara surpreso em como aquele garoto de treze anos nem sequer havia reclamado da dor.

Aquela rosa impressa na pele o ajudaria a reprimir o crescente lado vampiro em si, dissera o diretor. E agora Zero carregava a marca dos vampiros domesticados. Riu com escárnio, com desgosto. O desenho ao menos cobria a marca da mordida _daquela mulher_ - mas, no fundo, aquele pensamento não o confortava nem um pouco.

E ele nunca se deixava enganar nesse ponto.

Ele finalmente tinha percebido que não importava o quanto tentasse enconbrir aquilo -fosse com feridas sobrepostas ou com pesadelos-, aquela marca era algo perpétuo - como uma rosa tatuada.

Mesmo que rosas devessem ser efêmeras.

Aquela flor adornava o túmulo de sua família, como uma espécie de homenagem, mas não enterrava o passado. E assim, distraído com o perfume de lembranças, Zero demorou a perceber que chegara em casa.

Porque também Yuuki demorou alguns instantes chocados e chorosos para lembrá-lo disso, ao olhar para a tatuagem do menino.

_"Ahhh o Zero virou um delinquente!"_

Choque. Silêncio.

_"Você é idiota?!"_

_..._

...Tão estranho.

A tatuagem cicatrizou muito antes do esperado.


End file.
